vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion (DotA 2)
Summary Once a Grandmaster of the Demon Witch tradition of sorcery, Lion earned fame among his brethren for fighting on the side of light and righteousness. But adulation corrupts. With powers surpassed only by his ambition, the mage was seduced by a demon and turned to evil, trading his soul for prestige. After committing horrible crimes that marred his soul, he was abandoned. The demon betrayed him, striking better deals with his enemies. Such was Lion’s rage that he followed the demon back to hell and slew it, ripping it limb from limb, taking its demonic hand for his own. However, such demonoplasty comes at a cost. Lion was transfigured by the process, his body transformed into something unrecognizable. He rose from hell, rage incarnate, slaying even those who had once called him master, and laying waste to the lands where he had once been so adored. He survives now as the sole practitioner of the Demon Witch tradition, and those who present themselves as acolytes or students are soon relieved of their mana and carried off by the faintest gust of wind. Betrayed by his demon partner, Lion went to hell and back for his vengeance, retrieving the demon's hand and grafting it onto his own body. Earth Spikes burst out from the ground, sending his enemies into the air. A simple Hex turns heroes into a harmless frogs, allowing Lion to Mana Drain them without interruption. Satisfied, the Demon Witch raises his disfigured hand, and points the Finger of Death to exterminate foes with a torrent of infernal energy. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Lion Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 4), Resurrection (By literally getting out of Hell), Regeneration (High-Low), Hellfire Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can see past reality), Earth Manipulation and Stun Effect (via Earth Spike), Transmutation and Active Ability Nullification (via Hex), Energy Absorption (via Mana Drain), Transmutation/Biological Manipulation and Empowerment (via Finger of Death), Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation and Transmutation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Axe, who can tear down mountains with brute force. Comparable to other mages such as Invoker), can ignore durability with Finger of Death Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Fin King's Charm, Hell-Spar Anathema, Mulctant Pall Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Lion fires a blast of hellfire from his scepter. *'Earth Spike:' Rock spikes burst from the earth along a straight path. Enemy units are hurled into the air, then are stunned and take damage when they fall. **''The Demon Witch exercises his demonic covenant, opening a fissure from hell.'' *'Hex:' Transforms an enemy unit into a harmless beast, with all special abilities disabled. **''Lion is compelled to share his transfiguration, twisting the essence of those who oppose him.'' *'Mana Drain:' Absorbs the magical energies of a target enemy unit by taking mana from it every second. **''Lesser magi are nothing more than a source of magical restoration for the Demon Witch.'' *'Finger of Death:' Rips at an enemy unit, trying to turn it inside-out. Deals massive damage and grows stronger with each life it consumes. **''Lion's disfigured hand is also the source of his greatest power, capable of flooding victims with malefic force.'' *'Hell-Spar Anathema: '''The demonic hand of Lion, now corrupted by a cursed spell. It granted him the ability to spread the curse of Crystal Rot, turning anyone unlucky enough to be pointed at into crystal statues. **''Forced to his knees before the altar of his own temple, Prelate Vidmar, head of the Order of the Crystal Echelon, knew vile hatred. His flock--acolytes and supplicants alike--lay in pieces around him. As the creature--it could not be called a man--raised its demonic hand once more, the Prelate focused on the fire of his own rage. With final breath, as Lion's dreadful power crashed into his body, Vidmar cursed the Demon Witch. Strengthened by the arcane conduit of the Demon Witch's spell, the Prelate's curse surged into Lion's hand, corrupting it with Crystal Rot. Only by fusing the Prelate's modified headpiece to the afflicted flesh was Lion able to slow the creep of crystalline blight...and a time will come when a more permanent solution must be found. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Demons Category:Cursed Characters Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Wand Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users